kestrel_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Evil Character List
This is the character list of Rise of Evil. The Kestrel Islanders Leader: Conrad - male Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus), rather old Second-In-Command: Pere - male Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus), dark brown eyes. Trainer of Cocoa Commanders: [[Tyton|'Tyton']] - male Barn Owl (Tyto alba), battle-scarred face [[Galaxy|'Galaxy']] - female Congo Bay Owl (Phodilus prigoginei), beautiful eyes. Trainer of Falco Healer: Mayang '- female Common Buzzard (''Buteo buteo), very kind '''Fighters: Chestnut '- female Oriental Hobby (''Falco severus), very pretty. '''Trainer of Flick Hunters: Chase '- female Hen Harrier (''Circus cyaneus), one of the best Hunters on Kestrel Island. '''Trainer of Silver Diggers: Crevice '- male Burrowing Owl (''Athene cunicularia), long, featherless legs '''Gatherers: Glider '- male American Kestrel (''Falco sparverius), father of Kai 'Breeze '- female American Kestrel (Falco sparverius), mother of Kai '''Trainees: Falco '- male Peregrine Falcon (''Falco peregrinus), dark grey feathers and a rusty-coloured underbelly 'Flick '- male Australian Hobby (Falco longipennis), can be rather chickish 'Silver '- male Barn Owl (Tyto alba), pure white feathers and extremely unusual turquoise eyes 'Claw '- male American Kestrel (Falco sparverius), kind 'Kelsa '- female American Kestrel (Falco sparverius), dark brown eyes 'Screech '- male Barn Owl (Tyto alba), dark feathers '''Juveniles: [[Quill|'Quill']]' '- female Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa), dark grey feathers Otus - male Sunda Scops Owl (Otus lempiji), very small Spur '- female Peregrine Falcon (''Falco peregrinus), ambitious 'Pincer '- male Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo), strong 'Tree '- female Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus), fast 'Clouds '- male Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus), strange ice-blue eyes 'Sooty '- male Greater Sooty Owl (Tyto tenebricosa), large 'Kai '- male American Kestrel (Falco sparverius), dark brown eyes The Razor Talons '''Leaders: Griffyth '- male Haast's Eagle (''Harpagornis moorei), immense 'Kenyotah '- female Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei), emerald green eyes 'Second-In-Command: Keres '- female Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo), ruthless '''Commanders: Hunter '- male Eurasian Eagle Owl (''Bubo bubo), sharp talons '''Fighters: Thorn '- female Ferruginous Hawk (''Buteo regalis), rather small. Low-ranked Fighter. '''Trainer of Coal Sorpant '- male Secretary Bird (''Sagittarius serpantarius), scar slashed down the left side of his forehead. High-ranked Fighter, Flame Bird of Poison 'Wayde '- male Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus), ocean-blue eyes. High-ranked Fighter, Flame Bird of Water 'Blood '- male Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos), nicked beak. High-ranked Fighter 'Lortnoc '- female Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos), dark green eyes. High-ranked Fighter. '''Trainer of Martyn Clay '- male Harris's Hawk (''Parabuteo unicinctus), excellent flier. Low-ranked Fighter 'Ember '- female Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo), daughter of Keres. High-ranked Fighter 'Thunder '- male Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus), scar slashed down the right side of his facial disc. High-ranked Fighter, Flame Bird of Thunder '''Trainees: [[Martyn|'Martyn']]' '- male Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi), rather chickish Coal '- male Eurasian Eagle Owl (''Bubo bubo), younger brother of Ember '''Mothers: Airyks '- female Golden Eagle (''Aquila chrysaetos), huge wingspan '''Chicks: Feathers '- female Golden Eagle (''Aquila chrysaetos), the oldest but the smallest of her siblings '''Prisoners: Runo '- male Eurasian Hobby (''Falco subbuteo), young 'Fisher '- male African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer), ice-blue eyes. Flame Bird of Ice 'Banquin Dragonpyre '- male eagle with an unknown species; has black feathers, a grey beak, and blood-red eyes and talons that often glow. Flame Bird of Shadows The Panthrots '''Leaders: Jaye '- male Spix's Macaw (''Cyanopsitta spixii), vivid blue feathers 'Bluebell '- female Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii), kind 'Second-In-Command: Shadow '- female panther (Panthera onca), swift runner. '''Trainer of Hiss Commanders: Rio '- male Yellow-crowned Amazon (''Amazona ochroephala), colourful feathers 'Banana '- male Sun Conure (Aratinga solstitialis), rather small. '''Trainer of Shrike Canopy '- female Rose-ringed Parakeet (''Psittacula krameri), dark green feathers 'Healer: Althea '- female Osprey (Pandion haliaetus), very kind '''Fighters: Sunny '- female Red-crowned Kakariki (''Cyanoramphus novaezelandiae), has, unusually for her species, yellow feathers. '''Trainer of Conny